


Knock You Down

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was trying to read in the park and your stray football fucking knocked me unconscious" AU in which Laura is very bad at soccer but got coerced into playing with Danny and the Summer Society girls and Carmilla was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock You Down

“I'm never playing soccer with you guys ever again.” Laura said as she stood up and wiped the dirt and grass off of herself for the 1000th time. She's lost count at how many times the ball has unfortunately made its way over to her and she's ended up stumbling over it or one of the Summer Society girls' feet and falling on her face. Or ass.

“Oh come on,” Danny said, “That's why you keep playing! To get better!”

“Says you, 'Miss Silas All-Star MVP record breaking gold medalist...person'.” Laura said, flailing her hands a little.

“Come on, Hollis. The game is tied and only one more score is needed to win.” Danny pleaded with her.

“Fine. But I don't know what good I'm gonna be.” Laura mumbled as she made her way to the center of their makeshift field.

When they got going, she started running. She didn't even know what she was doing, she was just running closer to the makeshift goal all the while trying to lose the girl blocking her. Danny kicked the ball over to her for some godforsaken reason but luckily the girl blocking her tripped, giving Laura a little bit of space to actually do something.

Everyone started running towards her and in a panic she kicked the ball as hard as she could towards the goal and flinching as everyone reached her, hoping no one would run her down. She kept one eye open on the ball though and it went flying, granted a little high, through the boundaries they had for the makeshift goal.

“I did it!” She jumped up and down and cheered. The girls on the other team rolled their eyes and were mumbling something about a lucky shot and they can't believe they lost because of her as they walked away. Danny was making her way towards her when she noticed a dark haired girl sitting and reading a book right in the path of the ball as it continued flying through the air. Before Laura could yell anything to warn her, it nailed her right in the side of the head.

“Oh shit!” Danny exclaimed, immediately running towards the girl who dropped her book and fell over onto her side.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” Laura ran after her, “Is she dead? Oh my god I killed her!” Laura exclaimed when they reached her.

“Calm down, she's obviously still breathing.” Danny pointed out and Laura let out a sigh of relief.

“What do we do?” Laura asked frantically as she kneeled down next to her.

“Let's see if we can wake her up. Do you know her name?” Danny asked.

“No! I've never even seen her before,” Laura said, “Hey! Wake up!” She yelled, shaking the girl's shoulders lightly.

Danny grabbed Laura's hands off her, “Don't shake her, oh my god.” She said as the girl started stirring.

“At least it worked.” Laura pointed out. The girl groaned as she sat up and looked between them for a moment.

“What the fuck just happened?” She asked as she grabbed the side of her head, wincing a little.

“I'm so sorry,” Laura quickly said, “We were playing soccer and I panicked because I had the ball and they were all running towards me and I kicked it really hard and it went flying and hit you in the head and knocked you out I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.” She rambled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah okay,” She shook her hand off her shoulder, “Please stop talking so loud and just leave me alone now.”

Laura looked at Danny, “I think you should go to the doctor or something.” Laura suggested.

“I'm fine.” She said as she started to stand up.

Laura stood up and helped her up but the girl stumbled into her side and closed her eyes with a groan, “Or maybe I'll just chill here for a few more minutes.” She said, lowering herself to the ground to lay down.

“Woah woah woah,” Laura said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into a sitting position, “I'm not leaving you alone until you go to the doctor to see if you're okay.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, “If you're dizzy and feel like you're about to hurl you might have a concussion or something.”

The girl just scoffed, “Whatever.”

“Yo, Danny!” One of the Summer Society girls yelled, “We have that meeting with the Zetas soon!”

“Go,” Laura told her, “I can take care of this.”

“You sure?” Danny asked and Laura nodded, “Coming!” She yelled back.

“I'll let you know if I need anything.” Laura told her and she nodded before she ran off.

“I'm so so sososososososo sorry,” Laura said again, “Do you have a car or something?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I drove here. My dorm is across campus so...”

Laura nodded, “Do you mind if I drive it to take you to the hospital?”

“Guess I don't have much of a choice, huh, cupcake.” She said.

Laura just chuckled a little, “My name is Laura.”

“Carmilla.” She introduced herself.

“Here um,” Laura stood up again and held her hand out, “I'll help you walk.”

Carmilla sighed and grabbed her hand to pull herself up, “Ugh, fuck.” She groaned, leaning into Laura's side.

“Easy, easy,” Laura said, pulling Carmilla's arm over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist, “So uh, you come here a lot?”

Carmilla snorted, “Really?” She asked.

“I'm trying to keep you alert.” Laura said.

“Yeah, actually,” Carmilla sighed after a moment, “It's my favorite place to read when its nice out.”

“So you like reading,” Laura said, “What's your favorite book?”

Carmilla sighed again, “Fifty Shades of Grey,” She said. Laura's step faltered a little when she whipped her head over to look at her. But she was smirking as she was looking down at the ground watching her own steps, “No, I don't really have a favorite _book_. One of my favorite authors is Stephen King. I was reading his newest book.”

“Cool,” Laura said. She realized she didn't even know what this girl's car looked like or where she parked, “Am I even taking you the right way?”

Carmilla snorted, “Yeah, it's that black one over there.”

“Oh okay,” Laura said, “Where are you keys?” She asked when they reached it.

Carmilla pried herself away from her and leaned up against the car to pull them out of her front pocket and handed them to her. Laura opened the door and helped her climb in and quickly made her way to the driver's side.

When she started it, the music blasted out at them, scaring both of them, “God damn I need to remember to turn it down when I get out.” Carmilla said, rubbing at her temples.

Laura collected herself and quickly drove away and drove as fast as possible to the hospital, all the while forcing Carmilla to engage in a conversation with her. Once they got there, she helped her out and walked her into the ER and up to the desk.

The receptionist looked up at them, “What can we do for you today?”

Laura blinked at her lack of urgency but she figured maybe it's because neither of them looked like they were dying or anything so...

“Um, she got hit in the head with a soccer ball. Pretty hard. It knocked her out and now she's a little dizzy and has a headache.” Laura explained.

“Alright if you wanna bring her back around here I'll have a nurse with you in a second to get some more information from you.” She instructed and Laura led Carmilla back into the little room. They got sat down and Carmilla sighed and leaned back, leaning her head against the wall behind her.

“I'm so sorry,” Laura said for the 900th time, “I shouldn't have kicked the ball that hard.”

“I would say it's fine but my head feels like it's going to explode so I don't think it really is.” Carmilla said quietly, closing her eyes.

“Keep your eyes open please,” Laura lightly tapped on her leg, “You shouldn't fall asleep.”

“That's just a myth you know,” Carmilla said, not opening her eyes, “That you can't sleep if you have a concussion. You actually should to rest your brain. Kickstart the healing process.”

“Actually,” Another woman's voice interrupted them, “You should check and see the extent of the damage before allowing one to fall asleep. Just to be safe.”

Carmilla sighed and sat up, “So, wanna tell me what happened?” The nurse asked, looking at both of them.

“She hit me with a soccer ball.” Carmilla said.

Laura's jaw dropped, “It was an accident, I was playing soccer and she was sitting off to the side of where we were playing and...I'm not the best soccer player and I might have kicked it a little too hard and it flew over and hit her in the head. It knocked her out for about a minute or two.”

The nurse just nodded and was writing some things down, “Alright so you're dizzy and have a headache, any nausea?”

“Only when I'm moving.” Carmilla said.

She continued asking Carmilla a string of questions about how she felt and other things until the actual doctor walked in and asked if she was ready to be examined.

“I guess.” She sighed.

Laura helped her stand up, “I can go with her right?”

The doctor nodded, “We're going to take her to a room so she can change into a hospital gown and we'll take her off to run some tests. You can stay in the room and wait if you'd like.”

“Here, if you take a wheelchair it might be easier.” The nurse suggested as she pushed one towards them. Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes but sat down in it and allowed Laura to push her along behind the doctor.

“Alright, the gown is on the bed. I'll be back in a few minutes to allow you time to change.” He said. Laura pushed her through the curtain.

“I think I can handle this.” Carmilla said, using the bed to help herself stand up and sit on the edge of it.

“Okay,” Laura turned around to give her a little privacy, “Please don't hesitate if you need help.”

“I'm fine.” Carmilla said. It took her a minute but she was able to change by herself. Laura finally turned around and gathered her clothes, putting them on one of the chairs.

“Are you feeling any better?” She asked quietly as she laid back on the bed.

She just shrugged, “My head still hurts, not so dizzy or anything anymore. Just kinda...fuzzy you know?” She asked and Laura nodded. She may have had a concussion or two growing up. She's not the most graceful person in the world.

“Can I come in?” The doctor asked and waited for them to give him permission to come in, “Alright if you don't mind scooting over here to the edge of the bed I'm gonna check your reflexes.”

Carmilla scooted over and he checked her reflexes and blood pressure and a few other things before having her stand up to check her balance. He shined a light in her eyes to check her pupils.

“Alright,” He said after he was done with all of that, “Your reflexes and pupils are responding properly so I don't think you have any serious brain damage but we're going to take you in for a CAT Scan just to be safe.”

Laura frowned. This was her fault. Did this girl even have insurance. Or money? How much was all this going to cost???

“See you on the other side, cutie.” Carmilla said, breaking her out of her thoughts as the doctor wheeled her out of the room.

This was so stupid if she wasn't even playing wi- wait...cutie??

She sighed and pulled out her phone, googling how much emergency room visits usually cost and CAT Scans and holy crap. Without insurance it seemed like it was going to be about $1000. If they were even that lucky. She sighed and put her phone down on Carmilla's clothes and closed her eyes. This was all her fault.

It seemed like it was forever before Carmilla was being wheeled back into the room.

“It'll be a few minutes before we get the results but we'll let you know as soon as we get them.” He smiled and walked back out of the room.

“I'll pay for all this, I promise.” Laura said once he was gone.

Carmilla just snorted, “That's not necessary.”

“It's my fault!” Laura said, “You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. I-”

“Look, cupcake, I know its your fault,” She interrupted with a smirk. Laura rolled her eyes, “And I know it's probably going to cost a ridiculous amount of money but you don't need to worry about it.”

“At least let me pay like half or something then.” Laura said.

Carmilla shook her head, “My mom is loaded, granted she doesn't want much to do with me anymore but she still pays for shit if I need her to. You don't have to worry about it.”

“That doesn't make me feel much better.” Laura said.

“Alrighty,” The doctor said as he walked back in looking through some papers, “You don't seem to have any serious injuries such as bleeding or excessive swelling. So you do have a mild concussion but with some rest you should heal up just fine.”

“Is there anything she should do or not do?” Laura asked.

“Avoid drinking any alcohol for at least twenty four hours, try to drink mostly water for the next few days, no junk food or oily foods; sugar, caffeine, etc. Anything that's bad for you will likely end up making you feel even worse than it usually does,” He explained, “Also get a lot of rest. If you have any plans for today or even tomorrow you should probably cancel or postpone. After a brain injury you need as much rest as you can get.”

“What about classes?” Laura asked him.

“I was going to excuse her from her classes for the rest of the week.” He said.

“Sweet.” Carmilla finally spoke with a grin.

“Now when I say rest, I mean _rest,”_ He said, “Try not to watch TV or be on your phone or computer for too much for the rest of the day. You need physical and mental rest. It's about six o'clock so I think if you go home and try to sleep you'll survive the rest of the day. I know kids these days and their electronics.”

Laura snorted. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“You should also probably have someone stay with you, for at least the next twenty four hours. Just to keep an eye on you. It's rare but sometimes symptoms get worse and if you're alone and pass out again or anything like that then you could end up in some serious trouble.” He said.

Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes again, “Can I leave now?”

He chuckled and nodded, “Go ahead and change, fill this paper out and hand to the lady you met when you first walked in and you'll be good to go.”

“Great.” Carmilla said.

Laura rolled her eyes at her, “Thank you, doctor,” She said for her, “She's a little grumpy so you'll have to excuse her.”

“Well I can't imagine getting hit with a soccer ball and ending up in the ER was how she wanted her day to go.” He laughed.

Laura narrowed her eyes as Carmilla said, “ _Thank you.”_ With a little flail of her hand.

“You girls have a good day, and get some rest, Carmilla.” He smiled and walked out of the room as Laura said goodbye.

“You change and I'll ask you the questions on this and we'll get out of here faster okay?” Laura said looking at the paper.

She began asking her the information she needed, trying to keep her eyes on the paper while Carmilla changed back into her clothes. After a moment, she was done and sat in the chair next to her, taking the clipboard from her and finishing it herself.

“Ready?” Carmilla said once she signed the bottom of the paper.

“Yeah.” Laura said, standing up and following the slow moving girl out of the room and down the hall.

She handed the paperwork to the lady at the desk and she handed her back some pain medication to take when she gets home. Because apparently they're going to make her a little sleepy.

Once they got to Carmilla's dorm building, Laura helped her to her room. She was moving a little better by herself but obviously being a little cautious. She knows that fuzzy feeling she was talking about. Not necessarily lightheaded or confused or anything just...a weird feeling in your head that makes you very well aware of the fact that you have a brain injury.

“I have a roommate so you don't need to stay with me.” Carmilla said as she unlocked and opened the door. Laura stood at the doorway as Carmilla walked over to her bed.

She didn't see anyone else in the room, “Is she here?” She asked.

“I'm sure she'll be back soon.” Carmilla said as she grabbed the water bottle of the bookshelf type headboard of her bed and took the pills the doctor gave her.

“I think I should stay with you until she gets back. Just to be safe.” Laura said, inviting herself in and closing the door behind her.

Carmilla just sighed.

Laura pulled up the extremely comfy looking computer chair and sat by her bed, “I'm really really sorry,” She said again, “I feel like I need to apologize like nine hundred times before I'll feel even a little bit better.”

“It's just a little concussion.” Carmilla mumbled into her pillow.

“Yeah but...it knocked you out and I had to take you to the hospital and now you're gonna have a huge bill to take care of all because I'm a horrible soccer player.” Laura rambled.

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“I know but...I feel so bad I just-”

“If I accept your apology will you finally shut up?” Carmilla sat up a little and looked at her with an annoyed look on her face.

Laura scoffed a little, “Well it would be nice but you don't have to say it like that.”

Carmilla gently laid her head back down, “The doctor told me to get some rest and sleep and I can't do that if you won't shut that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Well fine then.” Laura sighed.

“Okay, so I accept your nine hundred apologies and the nine hundred more you feel you need to say,” Carmilla said, “So please let me get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Laura said, still giving her a sad look that she didn't see. Maybe she was already tired or maybe the pills were already kicking in. Or maybe both. But she seemed to be relaxing already.

So Laura pulled her headphones out of her pocket along with her phone and began listening to some music as she scrolled through Twitter and Tumblr. She started humming along quietly to Sugar by Maroon 5 until it got to the chorus. She can never stop herself from singing along to it. 

Although she thought she was doing so quietly until a pillow was launched at her face, knocking one of the buds out of her ear. She looked up at Carmilla with her mouth open in annoyance, “What was that for!?”

“Shut. Up!” Carmilla exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

“Sorry.” Laura mumbled, turning off her music so she doesn't tempt herself anymore.

“Jesus Christ.” Carmilla groaned, grabbing her pillow off the floor and pulling it over her head.

“Hey, Carmilla!” Someone barged through the door a few minutes later, startling Laura and causing Carmilla to groan loudly, “What-who's this?” She asked when she saw Laura sitting there.

Carmilla pulled the pillow away from her head and sat up and if looks could kill, Laura is pretty sure they and possibly the entire building would be dead right now.

“Also why do you have murder in your eyes?”

“This annoying little cupcake here hit me in the head with a fucking soccer ball and gave me a concussion and although the doctor said I need rest and sleep, she won't fucking shut up and won't leave me alone because I should have someone with me for the next twenty four hours,” Carmilla took a deep breath, “And now you're here being obnoxious as usual and I kind of just want to kill everyone right now.”

“Okay...Well I was gonna ask what you wanted to eat.”

“I'm not hungry.” Carmilla said.

Laura just sat there watching the exchange between the two of them. It was obvious the roommate was home for the day but it was also obvious that they didn't seem to get along all that great.

She sighed, “I guess I'll go then, if you're gonna be staying?” She asked the roommate.

“Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her.”

“I know you've already accepted my apologies but I'm sorry again,” Laura said, “And I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla mumbled so quietly Laura almost didn't hear her.

“Bye.” She said to them both as she walked to and out the door.

A few days later Laura was sitting in her own dorm room alone, wondering how Carmilla was doing. They never exchanged phone numbers or anything so she can't text or call her...she's not exactly sure Carmilla even ever wants to talk to her again but, it couldn't hurt to stop by her place right?

So, she put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and started on her way across campus. She knew it was kind of a long walk since she had to walk back from there the other day but she didn't mind. The sun felt nice with the breeze today.

She got a little nervous as she reached her building and walked inside and her anxiety was increasing with every step she got closer to the other girl's dorm room.

Once she reached it, she stared at the door for a moment, holding her hand up and hesitating before knocking. It took a moment but someone answered the door. Carmilla answered the door. In very short black shorts and thigh highs and a button up shirt that should've been considered an ugly colored green but somehow she was pulling it off _very_ well and what the _hell,_ was she this hot the other day??

“To what do I owe the pleasure today?” Carmilla asked, “Another soccer ball to the head? Or maybe a football this time.”

Laura sighed and shook her head, trying not to make eye contact with her to prevent making herself sound like an idiot. She opened her mouth but Carmilla interrupted, “A baseball maybe? I hope not, you throw that hard enough and that'll probably be the end of me.”

“Shut up,” Laura said, surprising both of them a little, “I was just checking to see how you were. We never exchanged phone numbers or anything, otherwise I would've just texted you or something instead of bothering you.”

Carmilla sighed and let off the snark, “I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better and my head doesn't hurt so much anymore.”

Laura finally looked up at her when she heard the tone of her voice change, “Did you get the bill yet?”

“I gave them my mother's address. She probably won't even ask me what happened.”

Laura frowned, “She sounds...terrible.”

Carmilla just chuckled and shrugged, “It is what it is. I'm fine so that's all that matters.”

“I still feel so bad.” Laura admitted.

Carmilla shrugged again, “There's nothing you can do, cutie. It happened but everything is fine.” She said, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest.

Laura just stared at her for a moment. She really did not remember her being this hot the other day. Maybe it's because the entire time she was lowkey panicking about the possibility of her slipping into a coma because of her and her highkey panicking about the whole thing happening in the first place.

Also maybe because of Carmilla's oh so charming personality she got an earful of all day.

“So there's...nothing I can do at all to try to make it up to you?” Laura asked kind of cautiously.

A grin was playing on the corner of Carmilla's lips, “I mean I'm sure I could think of something if its really bothering you that much.”

“Okay,” Laura took in a breath, “Like what?”

Carmilla tilted her head at her, “I kinda think you have something in mind, actually.”

“Well I-” She looked down and shrugged, “I don't know...maybe I could like buy you dinner or something...maybe. If you want.”

“Dinner, huh?” Carmilla asked and Laura just shrugged again, “Well who am I to turn down free food?”

Laura chuckled, “So...that's a yes then?”

Carmilla nodded, “I guess so...if it'll make you feel better so you leave me alone.”

“Hey.” Laura narrowed her eyes at her.

“So when is this dinner happening?” Carmilla asked, “Because I could go for some food now if you're not busy.”

“I'm not,” Laura said, almost too quickly, “I mean...now is fine if you want.”

“Well then,” Carmilla reached over and grabbed something off her headboard and shoved it in her back pocket, “After you.” She ushered Laura out of the way so she could walk out and close the door.

“So where do you wanna go?” Laura asked.

“Wherever you want, cupcake.” Carmilla answered smoothly.

“Wha-my name is Laura.” She said a little flustered.

“I know, cutie.” Carmilla smirked at her.

Laura looked down and tried to ignore the burning in her face therefore hoping Carmilla couldn't see the shade of red it was turning, “Stop doing that.”

“Stop what?” Carmilla teased, “Speaking the truth?”

“Stop,” Laura said again as she tried not to smile when she glanced up at her. She was actually smiling down at her. Which caused her to fail at holding her own back, “You know for someone who sure seemed to hate me the other day you're being awfully...charming.”

“Charming, huh?” Carmilla looked like she was thinking, “I don't think I've ever been called that one before.”

Laura just hummed like she didn't believe her.

“Maybe it's because I only turn on the charm for pretty girls.”

“Oh my god.” Laura mumbled into her hands. She just heard Carmilla snicker quietly.

She took her to one of the small restaurants on campus and she's pretty sure she never called her by her name the entire time. It was always 'cutie' or 'cupcake' or any other dessert nickname.

She thinks maybe the residual damage to her brain might be causing her to be overly flirtatious. Or maybe Laura was misreading everything she said to her. Or maybe that's her actual personality and the other day she was just in a terrible mood because she got waylaid by a rogue soccer ball.

Laura is pretty sure that would probably ruin anyone's mood.

She walked her back to her dorm. She actually had a really nice time with her. The blatant...flirting...aside, they actually talked about a lot of stuff and got to know each other a little more than just 'the girl that's really bad at soccer and can't ever seem to shut up' and 'the girl that needs to start paying more attention to her surroundings and maybe stop being such an asshole'.

Carmilla seemed like the kind of girl that was very picky about who she decides to be nice to. So Laura was a little surprised that she of all people was one of the ones she decided not to hate for eternity for no reason (despite the fact that she had a good reason).

“Well, thanks for dinner,” Carmilla said when they reached her door, “I hope your conscience is cleared now.”

Laura chuckled, “Kinda...and you're welcome.”

“Would you maybe mind giving me your number?” Carmilla asked, not sounding anywhere near as nervous as Laura felt, “You know so you don't have to actually bother me next time.” She teased as she took out her phone and waited for her to tell her what it was.

A second later Laura felt her phone vibrate with a text from her so she pulled it out and added her as a contact before she forgot. As if she'd forget.

“Maybe we could hang out again sometime,” Carmilla suggested, “You know, if you want.”

“I'd love to,” Laura said quickly, “I mean...that would be fine sometime.”

Carmilla smiled, “You're cute, you know that?”

Laura let out a sharp breath as she looked down and shook her head with another small smile.

“How's Friday?” Carmilla asked her despite her obvious struggle to keep herself together.

“Friday's good.” Laura nodded.

“Great,” Carmilla chuckled. She brought her hand up and lightly pushed up on Laura's chin so she'd look at her, “See you then.” She said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around to open her door.

“Yeah see you then,” Laura said quickly and Carmilla just smiled at her before she closed the door behind her, “Oh my god.” She whispered to herself and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall for a moment.

How in the _hell_ is that girl capable of going from being the biggest butthole on the planet to being the most charming and _sexiest_ girl she's ever spoken to??

Who knew being a horrible soccer player and nearly sending someone into a coma was the way to meet people these days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no there will not be more to this before anyone asks  
> also i apologize for this i just saw that au and cried a little but also it went better in my head  
> ily all


End file.
